


Relax

by Inuy21



Series: Cullen Rutherford/Evelyn Trevelyan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Prompt Fic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21
Summary: Cullen tries to slip away to let the Inquisitor rest, but she refuses to let him go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the prompt "you are very endearing when you're half asleep" over on Tumblr. 
> 
> Takes place after Inquisition but before Tresspasser.

The sun had been up for quite some time and though Cullen had only gotten a few hours of sleep he was restless. With great care he turned his head to look over his shoulder at the peaceful face of his Inquisitor. She had gotten downright lazy after the defeat of Corypheus. A grimace passed over his features as he realized that wasn’t fair. Evelyn still had plenty of duties to see to around Skyhold and half of Thedas; she just wasn’t in a rush as she had been while the world was being threatened. 

In fact most days he was more than happy to stay in bed with her—in their bed—and just hold her, but not today. He thought about turning, to run a finger down her cheek or give her a gentle kiss but he didn’t want to wake her. With a lift of the covers, he began to scoot to the edge, but was stopped by a hand snaking over his naked side, fingertips brushing against a nipple, before the hand caught him by the shoulder. Cullen froze, torn between removing the appendage and giving into the slight pull. 

“Cul,” Evelyn muttered.

Her voice was raspy with sleep, and perhaps a little from all the screaming he had coaxed from her last night. A smirk tugged at his lips. It was another reason why he hadn’t wanted to wake her. She needed her rest after he had kept her up into the early morning hours. When another, harder tug came to his shoulder, his head turned to look at her again. Her eyes were still closed, but a small smile was now curving her lips. 

“Stay,” she breathed out. 

Cullen wondered if she was still dreaming. He had heard her mumbling but she never articulated her words when she was sleep talking—that he knew of. If she was still sleeping, then he needed to find a way to unwrap himself from her grasp. Bending his head, he nipped lightly at the fingers holding him. Evelyn giggled, her fingers fluttering open then closing to give another harsher tug.

He relaxed back onto the bed, letting the cover finally drop, hoping his slackened form would cause her hand to release him. It didn’t. She hummed in approval then wiggled her way to snuggle against him. Warm breath caressed his shoulder blade, the back of his neck, then down his spine until her forehead and nose rested halfway down his back. He remained still, taking a bit of comfort for himself as he waited to see what she would do next. Then the hand at his shoulder finally started loosening as her breathing evened out once more.

When he tried to leave again, however, fingers dug into his flesh. A smile curled his lip as he stifled a laugh. Apparently she wasn’t going to let him escape. As if reading his thoughts, she pressed a kiss to his back as her hand unfurled and ran down the length of his side to his hip.

“Why are you in such a hurry to get away, Commander?” 

He grabbed her hand before it could travel any lower and brought it to his lips. “No hurry. I couldn’t sleep and I didn’t want to wake you.”

Evelyn grunted, stretched her aching limbs, and rolled to her back. Cullen followed, turned to his other side so he could face her. The sheet had become cockeyed from their movements causing one of her breasts to be bared. He knew she hadn’t intentionally done it, but when he looked at her face he wasn’t so sure. Her eyes were half-lidded but a full smile lit her features. 

“I suppose I can’t fault you for that,” she rasped, a hand reaching out to adjust the covers so she was fully covered again. Snuggling down, she turned in his direction. “I figured you would be as worn out as me and didn’t want you pushing yourself.”

A delighted chuckle spilled from his lips as he let a hand tangle in her hair. “You are very endearing when you’re half asleep.”

She closed her eyes, enjoying the intimacy. “Does that mean you’ll stay a little longer?” Not that she was going to force him to remain if he didn’t want to, but she also knew he needed to be persuaded to relax from time to time. 

“For you, always.”


End file.
